User talk:Serza5
how do i take something off of the wikia? y'all got so mad, so im taking my question down. AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 19:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC)AnnieCresta-Odair20AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 19:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Project 575 When using the sandbox and there is content you want to make live. Do not move the Sandbox, you need to make an entirely new page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I never moved the sandbox, or rather that's what I tried to do but ended up making a new page anyway. My bad ;;" Serza5 (talk) 02:06, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Unintentional offence I was kind trying to be nice but ended up offending you. So sorry my apologies. I'm letting my head get the better of me in the mascot conversation, I need to take a break for a day or two. Neither me or Kim are backing down on our thoughts so its becoming an ego clash at this point. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:37, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Character section I saw what you did in Bruno's page and although it isn't a bad idea, I think the Character section should be a simple sub-section of Concept as many Vocaloids lacks of a proper profile or ven a character as their avatar, like the case of the VYs. Adept-eX (talk) 01:16, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I've added some suggestion in the forum. Check them when you'll have time. Ok? Adept-eX (talk) 10:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Csoma-Loid is comming!!!! >:) How can I make pages in UTAU Wiki? I need to make a page for Csoma-Loid. :) Csoma-Loid is on the wiki now *-* I finsihed Csoma-Loid's page!!! :-D Csoma-Loid now on UTAU wiki http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Csoma-Loid#Demos: *-* (Ubul the foxy (talk) 12:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) Hey, Serza, I just want to wish you a happy Velentine's day. :) Kimberly AJ (talk) 14:07, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Please don't Don't put the price of the Vocaloids on their infobox, its subject to change and varies per site. I've only just noticed you added it, because its not on every Vocaloids page and it was added months ago. They've been removed, as its not our place to do this kinda of thing. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 23:20, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Lol, don't put yourself down. :You think every idea worked I did this for this wiki? Look at MF page, I rewrote that 6 times in two weeks trying to please everyone and I failed utterly to finish it. I've had more hten my fair share of "bad ideas". In fact I have done more thn anyone because until this wikia, I'd only worked with episodic series wikias like One Piece or series like Mortal Kombat, Beyblade, Sonic the Hedgehog. Coming here to do a soft utility software was something new and for the first year I did more bad ideas and things I could have done better then anyone else on the wikia. :New ideas are needed all the time, most ideas won't work, but for the sake of that 1 in 200 idea that actually works, you should keep going. I must have not been paying so much of a attention to the price thing. The fact I've only just spotted it kinda sticks out as a sore point for me since it took me this long. :Just a couple of notes for infoboxes. Firstly, if you change then, be prepared to change them all, not just the infoboxes of a few companies. Secondly, the information that goes into infoboxes needs to change as little as possible, note the "status" bit as an example, that changes only about 2 or 3 times in its lifetime and is typical example of how often something in the infoxbox actually is expected to change. 3rdly, peopel take things in the infobox as gospel, its a quick reference section so people use it to find out the very basics o a page quickly. And thats also the problem and why its best to let 3rd parties handle some information like prices at times. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 00:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Did you know...? That Wallace drives a flying car in Pokemon Adventures manga? X'D THIS MAN BRO! FLYING CARS Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 20:34, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Minecraft Hey, Serza! I made some improvements on the village, accidentally burnt my house down, fixed and yeah I moved closer to the main building that you made. Hope ya like it! Musa666 (talk) Sorry, you can delete the path, and I got the fence idea from a server I used to play on. Sorry. Sorry, I was trying to be funny/troll you. If you'll forgive me I'll help you get to our village. Sorry. Musa666 (talk) O.k! :] It is not like I don't know you are mad. It is just the way you put your opinion that was rude Musa666 (talk) I don't try to be a bother usually if it really makes you mad when I do something annoying tell me BEFORE leaving the server I will stop. I said that it is HOW you put out your opinion. I am not talking about the thread I'm talking about the blog post 'cause I thought that is what you were asking. Hey I just wanted to let you know that you anger is justified. I'm sorry that you've had to deal with so much. I want you to know that I appreciate you being on the wiki. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ *:・ﾟ✧ 03:29, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Note Due to the recent behavior from Animegirl/Mus666, they are banned from the MC realm I own. If anything was damaged or whatever, please report it to me. I can roll back the server. I'm disappointed this has occurred because I'm new to being a realm owner and I want to invite more folks next month. If someone does this again, grab screenshots and let me know. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:49, June 14, 2014 (UTC) GFDI Thank you for saying that. You said exactly what I was thinking. I just... didn't know how to say it. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 02:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC) To reiterate My issue isn't you and Mihaelandnate educating others. My defense for Musa was due to how intimidating you can be and you seem oblivious of it. As stated in my reply to you both, I would rather see a new topic that focuses on Ritsu and Gender rather than comments that deviate from the original subject. I do get bothered when people don't feel comfortable on a wiki community enough that they lurk instead of participate based on what comment they've read. I already had previous encounter offsite that involved someone questioning my person and believed that I was disregarding them, when they told me upfront that they didn't bother to read anything I wrote and instead concluded that I was against them. Online misunderstandings are one of my peeves and I really don't want to bring in my race and sex to make a point. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:08, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for responding. :I did say the issue was important and would be handled much better in a specified topic. From my perspective, Musa was attempting to show knowledge of what she knows Ritsu as. Basically the fan that feels the need to: "See guys, I know some stuff", only to feel intimidating when it veered into something else. I get the impression that she is nervous-typing when commenting in heavy discussions. Again, I that wasn't a pardon of her not finding something inoffensive, she was agreeing with me that you two can come off a bit strong. Notice how she avoids things by emoting and shrinking down her text? :If Ritsu's gender plays a factor in the VOCALOID franchise then I shall archive (not erase) my and Chevsapher's comment, which will make the thread a general discussion. I have to admit that on one hand Yamaha allowing a VOCALOID company to officially give a character an identity (such as sexuality) away from the standard was of interest to me. ---- :"And apart from the first comment I fail to see how I was intimidating - Serza5" :This is mainly in reference to the situation of last week, coupled with previous arguments (over the years) when I was either contacted to handle it or attempted to do so myself before it got bad. In my mind I was trying to stop another explosive argument. If that wasn't the case in this situation then I apologize to you and Mihaelandnate for the mishandling. ::In addition to this, this will likely be the last time that I interfere directly in what is either an intense conversation or a debate among contributors. Even if contacted, I will wait for some time before cleaning up any comments that are not with policy. I handle spam and vandalism better than I handle people. ::Clearly my radar is off and my attempts to ease both sides to an understanding causes more problems than need be. So I hope you stick around to help the wiki and don't judge it based on my lack admin etiquette. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:56, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- :Understandable. I take breathers, but then again editing wikis is my state of zen. :Your work with the contests pages and ideas for expanding various parts of the wiki are helpful. I am not a big information gatherer with Vocaloid, so a loss of contributors who do this will create a huge gap in this wikis history. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:19, June 24, 2014 (UTC) About Wiki Talks: VOCALOID I see these working out if there is focus and encouragement to use them. Because with the article comments turned on, it is hard to get people to gravitate towards the forums. So I've been pondering if there should be a forum dedicated specifically for this- or just let it be in the General Forum and have a index somewhere in the header. I can create a number of forums spaces, it is just a matter of 'are they needed'. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:14, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. Now that I sat on it for a little bit. You're saying a new Board specifically for "Talk VOCALOID" isn't good? When you think about the amount of VOCALOIDs on market, cancelled, and conceptualized, it seems like a good idea to me. But I can see the downside of it, because I would have to regulate what can be posted there, like the poll forum, which seems to be going alright except for a few who forget to actually create polls. :So yes, for now, the General Discussion works for it. If you find the time to create more, do properly link them to their subject like IAs. :-- Bunai82 (talk) 20:15, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::You mean the "Topics for this thread:"? Because that is how to link a thread to a page. ::Or do you mean a page specifically created for these to link from? -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:18, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay. Now I get it. I'm unsure where to place it though. :::As a 'see also' header, or a 'main' template. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:25, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Did you know Fact 14; thanks for editing that, when I updated the DYK section a few days ago, I knew there was one more I had to edit but couldn't remember what it was. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 05:38, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :While fact 14 was true as it was, Vocaloid is getting better each generation, thus "sooner or later" it would have become redundant. Its better now as it is. ^_^ :Yeah... If someone doesn't do things we discuss in the forum right away, they get neglected. Its a issue we all seem to share here on the wikia at times. -_- One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Test Testing Serza5 (talk) 16:45, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Oy This is for you - Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 16:46, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Sheng ri kuai le! 生日快乐~! Happy Birthday~! ^ ^ - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:26, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello Sorry that I keep missing your textual cues. ^_^;; I really need to study how people structure their sentences. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:38, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Art thou amused?